La Reina Ahogada
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Lo que está muerto no puede morir.


Un pequeño Drabble que escribí en mis ratos de ocio xD, se me ocurrió después de escuchar "luz del mar" de Santa sabina, de hecho, hay frases en este fic que saqué de esa canción. Mas cositas abajito xD espero les guste, por cierto ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic en esta sección, VALIDATE ME, FANDOM. digo, eso.

DISCLAIMUUURRR

TODO LE PERTENECE A GEORGE R. R. MARTIN BECAUSE HE CAN.

* * *

GiygaShade's

_La Reina Ahogada_

El viento golpea su rostro, su cabello se ondea como el mar. Camina en dirección a su torre, el castillo está en silencio, el único sonido es el de sus pisadas y el de las olas chocando contra las rocas. El puente de débil madera que conecta con su habitación está manchado de hierro rojo, la sangre de sus hombres. El mar se pica cada vez más, es la ira del dios ahogado.

Se sienta, sus pies en dirección al vacío, sabe que el viento puede tirarla en cualquier momento, no le importa. El aire hace que su vestido dorado dance, lo odia. Odia llevar un vestido, se siente más vulnerable con él. Cuando las personas a las que más quería dieron su vida por ella, no hizo más que sentarse, con un simple vestido protegiéndola. Cierra los ojos, escucha la música del mar, la voz de Dios. Está furioso y lo entiende, ella es parte de él, del mar.

Vuelve a abrirlos, el cielo nublado y el aire gélido que envuelven las islas son los sentimientos de los hombres de hierro, frágiles frente al reino. Su padre lideró una rebelión, una independencia. Fallaron, el rey los aplastó, burlándose de ellos. Sus hermanos se perdieron para siempre, sus almas se convirtieron en espuma. Al menor lo habían tomado preso los hombres del norte, vivía rodeado de lobos. Todas las noches le rezaba al dios ahogado por él, para que no sufra lo que ella.

Ella, la única que queda para ocupar el trono de las islas, para hacer sentir orgullosos a todos los hombres de hierro, en especial a su padre. Ante los ojos del Kraken, ella es un minúsculo calamar que aún no encuentra su camino. Así la ven todos los hombres de hierro.

Comienza a llover, a ella no le importa, que el dios de la tormenta haga lo que quiera, las islas nunca caerán. El mar se torna más fiero, comienza a defenderse contra la tormenta que aún no termina, que toma más fuerza. Todo su cuerpo se moja, el agua de la lluvia se mezcla con lágrimas que caen al mar.

Se pone de pie, el mar parece llamarle, espera que así sea. Está en la borde, en cualquier momento puede flanquear y caer por el acantilado. El mar aún grita su nombre. Cada vez más fuerte. Retrocede, sigue llamando. Retrocede, sigue llamando.

Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

Rodrik Greyjoy está muerto, no puede morir.

Maron Greyjoy está muerto, no puede morir.

Theon Greyjoy está muerto, no puede morir.

Asha Greyjoy está muerta, no puede morir.

Corre y con un salto se entrega al mar, como una esposa de sal, su vestido dorado se rasga. Espera que las rocas le atraviesen, espera ahogarse y convertirse en espuma. El dios ahogado le abraza, se hunde en él. La cubre con su piel, un abrazo de sal.

Cae, En el inmenso azul logra vislumbrar a un grupo de hombres sentados en un gran comedor, se detienen para verla caer, se ponen de pie y hacen una reverencia, son los hombres de hierro que murieron con honor, defendiendo sus islas. Después ve a la sirena del Rey Gris, desnuda, le extiende la mano, intenta tocarla pero se hunde cada vez más rápido, como un navío muerto en batalla. Se entrega a su dios. Baja, hay dos cuerpos suspendidos frente a ella, sus hermanos perdidos en la rebelión. Los ojos están cerrados y en ellos parece haber una sensación de paz, duermen mientras el mar los acaricia. Ambos llevan las armas que blandieron antes de morir.

Toca delicadamente el fondo, junto a ella, su hermano menor le sonríe y toma su mano, el tacto es áspero. Desaparece, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro. Ella no puede moverse, no puede gritar. Algo se mueve entre las sombras del abismo oceánico. Siente miedo, desesperación. Sea lo que sea, es gigantesco.

Es oro, resplandece en la oscuridad. Es una inmensa bestia de hierro con el color del oro. Se mueve rodeándola, danza para ella. Es el Dios que ha tomado la forma más hermosa, la del Kraken dorado en el campo negro. Sus colosales ojos se posan en ella, hay dos reflejos: El actual y el de lo que quiere ser. Quiere ser la heredera de las islas de hierro, quiere ser una mujer cuyas hazañas dejen marca en una era. Quiere ser temida por los hombres. Quiere dejar de ser un calamar, para convertirse en un Kraken.

Toca delicadamente al Kraken, absorbiéndolo. Se convierte en él. Donde estaba el Dios, queda un regalo, algo que le acompañará por siempre.

No puede casarse con el mar, ella es el mar. Es la hija del Kraken, del dios ahogado. Es una reina ahogada, él la hizo luz del mar.

Lo que está muerto no puede morir.

Despierta, no hay nubes en el cielo. Toma aire, lo necesita. Está desnuda, la arena se pega a su cuerpo. Sostiene algo con la mano izquierda, un hacha.

Lo que está muerto no puede morir, sino que se alza más duro, más fuerte.

* * *

Asha es una de mis personajes favoritas, en sí, todos los Greyjoy son mis personajes favoritos por diversas razones. Espero seguirme pasando por esta sección, para llenarla de amor Greyjoy~ ¡Los quiero!


End file.
